A food processor, such as a juicer and a food cooking machine, is a motor application apparatus often used in people's daily life. A food processor includes a motor, a bowl, a heating component and so on. The motor drives a cutting tool to rotate at a high speed and cut the food. The heating component may heat the food when needed. A negative temperature coefficient thermistor is configured to detect a temperature of the motor under operation. When the temperature of the motor is higher than a predetermined value, a microcontroller outputs a starting signal to control a cooling device for the cooling of the motor. However, due to the negative temperature coefficient thermistor detects temperature in a radiation manner, when the temperature of the motor increases abruptly, for example, the load of the motor is increased, the negative temperature coefficient thermistor cannot fast and accurately detect the temperature of the motor, resulting in the failure of the startup of the cooling device, thereby the motor heating or burning may generate.